


kiss, kiss (lemme feel those soft lips)

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A lot of kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pack, handjobs, they have great friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek doesn't really hate the pack and he and Stiles kiss way too often for two guys who aren't even dating.</p><p>(Or five times Derek and Stiles just kiss and one time they take thing a little further.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss, kiss (lemme feel those soft lips)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, huh?

 

**1.**

Derek hates the pack. He absolutely despises each and every single one of them for learning how to drag him into doing the ridiculous things that they do. It's all apparently "fun" but Derek sees nothing fun about coming to a club outside of town on a Friday night just to go sit down and watch people dance.

Well, the sitting down and watching people dance is all on him but this isn't his scene and they all know this. But Erica insisted on taking him to a club for his twenty fourth birthday and Lydia gave him the look and she may just be human, but she's far more intimidating than anyone Derek currently knows.

The rest of them aren't even supposed to be here considering the fact that they're all still underage. Apparently batting your eyelashes at security guards these days gets you into clubs. If only it were that easy for Derek back when he was a teen.

Point is, it's his twenty fourth birthday and he's spending it at a club filled with sweaty, half naked people grinding all over each other while he sits at an empty booth, all alone and he's never hated his pack more. The worst part is that there are constantly women and men walking up to him, trying to get him to dance with them. His scowl— or Erica likes to call it, his "resting bitch face"— usually works but drunk people just don't get the hint. He literally had to flash his eyes at one of the guys who came his way because he got too close and tried laying a hand on Derek. The stranger almost pissed his pants and tripped over his own feet trying to run away. It doesn't really matter anyways. It's not like the bastard will remember anything.

Derek's in the middle of considering just leaving when Stiles walks over to the booth, very off balance with a goofy smirk on his face. "Hey Duuuurrrr-iiikkkkk."

"That's not how you pronounce my name."

Stiles scoffs, sliding into the seat right beside him. "Like I've ever cared."

He reaches forward to try and steal Derek's drink but the older man slaps his hand away, earning a pout from Stiles. "You're no fun."

"Yeah, and you know what else is no fun? Spending a day in a holding cell for giving the Sheriff's underage son alcohol."

"W-well, you'd get in trouble for even letting us come here."

"You guys dragged me here. He'll believe me on that one, especially knowing you're involved. But he wouldn't forgive me if I allowed his son to get shitfaced drunk which would probably end in something terrible happening."

Stiles groans but doesn't say anything else. He sits beside Derek silently for a while, just watching everyone on the dance floor enjoy themselves.

"Why haven't you danced with anyone?" Stiles asked. "I saw a loottttttt of people come your way."

"I don't like people or socializing. And I definitely don't like jerks coming over trying to grope me."

"Mmm. I don't know, it's kind of fun." Stiles grins, wiggling his eyebrows at the wolf. In return, Derek huffed and snarled.

"Such a grumpy cat," says the teenager, poking Derek's upper arm. "Or should I say grumpy dog? Hmm."

"I will rip your throat out."

"With your teeth. Yes, yes, I know."

"Yet you continuously try testing me."

"Welp." Stiles shrugs. "It's been about four years and my body is still perfectly in tact so... doesn't seem like you'll be doing anything to harm me. It actually seems like you like having me around. Dontchu DerBear?"

Stiles was all over him, but not in the way that others were that night. Stiles is more comfortable, simply slumping against his body and wrapping his arm around Derek's neck. Derek doesn't move to take it off, he actually likes the warmth and how strong Stiles' natural honey scent embraces him in this position.

"I hate you."

"We both know that isn't true." It came out as a whisper against Derek's ear, something that sounded much like a secret in between them when in reality, the rest of the pack knows more about how Derek feels than Stiles does.

Derek gulps and remains silent, not trusting his words at the moment.

"So, I was thinking about giving you birthday punches..." Stiles' breathe is cool against the skin of Derek's neck, bringing all the tiny hairs to attention. "...like almost everyone else did. But they're all supernatural creatures with super muscles." Stiles states using his hands and arms to elaborate on how much strength the creatures have. "Obviously, that's Lydia not included, buuuuuttt I'm going to refrain from having to go to the hospital today."

Derek turns his head to cock a brow at the teenager, biting back an amused smile the moment he realizes just how close they are. It would probably take a slight dip forward for their lips to meet and Derek really wants to take that dip.

"I was thinking... maybe I could give you birthday kisses, since their more beneficial and... y'know— oh fuck it." Stiles closes the distance in between them before Derek can accept or protest. All that leaves his mind the moment their lips meet. Derek can't even get intoxicated but he suddenly feels love drunk off of Stiles.

Even in their seemingly chapped state, Stiles' lips feel like absolute heaven. And he doesn't open his mouth or add in the slightest bit of tongue, but Derek can still get a taste of all the drinks he's had that day. It's the absolute worst combination of too much alcohol, a fruity beverage that could be punch and mints but it tastes sweet and no person in the right mind, except someone drunk, would get turned on by this but Derek does. Derek can actually feel himself getting a little hard and hates it because he shouldn't. This shouldn't even be happening because Stiles is underage and Stiles is also the son of the Sheriff who can easily throw Derek into jail.

With this in mind, Derek is the one that breaks the kiss, yanking himself back as if he had been electrocuted.

Stiles is left there, eyes still closed with his lips still puckered for a while until he snaps back to reality and opens up his eyes.

"Wow."

Derek doesn't say anything and turns back towards his drink.

He'll forget in the morning, Derek tells himself.

**2.**

Like Derek has told them many times before, he absolutely hates the pack with everything in him. His hatred for them just grows as time progresses. They always laugh it off and say he's being stupid every time he says it, but he really hates the pack.

Yet again, he's been dragged out to do something he doesn't want to do by the pack for Pack Friday. Usually, they'd spend Pack Friday in Derek's loft; watch a movie on the plasma screen television he finally got after a whole lot of bickering from Stiles on the Netflix account he got, again, after a whole lot of bickering from Stiles. They'd order food and play board games or stuff like Truth or Dare but on this specific Friday, they woke Derek up early in the morning to take a road trip out of town to go watch a baseball game since it's also Stiles' eighteenth (finally legal!) birthday. Jackson paid for all of them, but Derek still hates the pack.

He doesn't pay attention to most of the game. Derek refuses to admit that he's more focused on how excited Stiles gets when his favorite team scores a point. The happy smile on his face and the way those amber eyes widen, the way he shoots up with the rest of the crowd with so much grace. All of it actually warms Derek's heart, seeing Stiles so stress free. During certain time periods, it's a rare occasion when Stiles smiles because of all the crazy things that go down in Beacon. But there are also those times when Stiles is extremely happy and this is one of them. Derek would love to capture the moment sometimes because it's too great.

"Holy shit." The words come from Erica who's sitting right beside Derek, next to Boyd.

Derek only notices because Stiles had frozen and his happy smile drops, lips forming an O shape. He thinks that the opposing team might have scored until Erica's nudges him and he turns, eyes immediately following the length of her arm all the way to her pointed finger and passed that as well.

And oh.

Derek blinks back at himself on the large screen, where he's seated beside Stiles with a large heart encircled around them. The words "Kiss Cam" are stamped in bold right over their heads.

The stadium is not very silent, yet. Derek can still hear Stiles' low, "oh fuck," beside him.

He just continues to stare, not sure what to make of the situation. But of course, Derek has people like Erica to decide that for him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Erica begins chanting, followed by the rest of the pack and soon the whole stadium is chanting, give or take the few homophobes who have their faces twisted in disgust.

Derek's heart is pounding a mile a minute, and he silently prays that it's too loud in the stadium for any of the pack members to hear. He's really incapable of moving at the moment, which is okay, because Stiles is the first to move.

The younger man turns Derek's face for their eyes to meet and leans in just as quick, practically slamming his lips into Derek's. The crowd breaks into absolute chaos over that one simple move as Derek's heart itself, runs wild.

This kiss feels more realistic than the first one, feels a little better now that he's sure Stiles knows exactly what he's doing. Derek deepens the kiss by parting his lips to swipe his tongue against Stiles' bottom lip. Stiles parts his own lips a little hesitantly, as if not sure that Derek actually wants to go a little further. But the second Stiles opens his mouth, Derek slowly dips his tongue in, licking the wet pink flesh inside the teen's mouth. He released a shaky breathe upon hearing Stiles moan into the kiss. Derek isn't sure when he began moving, but the next thing he felt was the smooth skin of Stiles' cheek below his palm.

He doesn't know how long they kissed, but the moment of bliss was short lived the moment someone decided to shake him back to reality. Stiles was the first to move away this time, and the show was over.

Stiles blinked at him once, twice and a third time before turning away.

Derek pushed pass the pang in his chest and looked back at the field. He remained focused on the players for the rest of the game.

**3.**

There is absolutely no explaining just how much Derek hates the pack. They are constantly pushing him to socialize and somehow thinks he enjoys it. It's summer and they're all back from their second year of college and the second they all decided to meet up, it's to torture Derek. This time they took him to the Beacon Hills fundraiser with rides, arcades, funnel cake, an abundance of greasy foods, popsicles and ice creams, a lot of kids, and a whole lot of single moms who obviously want to get into Derek's pants.

They all left him alone after less than ten minutes of entering and Derek's been left to walk around and do his own thing. The highlight of the day had to be the little girl who practically climbed him the second she walked up and introduced herself as, "Isabella."

She was the cutest little kid he's ever seen with dark brown hair that hit close to home, reminding him of Laura and honey brown eyes that reminded him of Cora. She has a fire in her that reminded him of his mother. Her tiny body fits perfectly wherever he set her, and she made great company.

Apparently, Isabella had gotten lost at the fair and couldn't find her mother in the large area filled with Beacon natives. Whereas many people find Derek brooding and threatening, she was fond of him at first sight. Isabella explained that she chose him to be her protector because he looks big and scary but his eyes are warm and welcoming. Derek decided at that moment, he's fond of the little girl too.

Isabella yanked Derek everywhere she went. He looked absolutely ridiculous seated beside her in a teacup that was Disney Princess themed, but the smile on her face was worth it. They went on multiple rides and Derek let her beat him in all the arcade games when in reality, he could've squashed her within a minute. They ate burgers together and he bought Isabella a cupcake that was too big for her to finish on her own so they shared it.

Derek would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit upset when Isabella's mother came up to retrieve her child. Her mom, Jennifer, thanked Derek and offered to buy him dinner and he politely declined.

But soon, Derek found Stiles and couldn't be more relieved.

"There's my favorite sourwolf." Stiles greets.

Derek puts his hand over his chest and gasps a little dramatically. "Have you been cheating on me with other sourwolves?"

Stiles laughs a bright and beautiful laugh with his neck bared when his head tilts back. "No, you're my only sourwolf. I could never replace you with anyone," Stiles grins. "I saw you with that little girl today..."

"Isabella."

"Isabella." Stiles repeats. "I didn't know you liked kids. It was kind of cute watching you give her a piggy back ride every time you passed by here."

The werewolf smiles as he eyes the header four feet over Stiles' head, trying to distract himself from the soft look Stiles gave. "Kissing booth, huh?"

"Yup," says Stiles, popping the 'p.' "Wanna donate?"

"Wouldn't that imply kissing you?"

Stiles shrugs. "Nothing you haven't done before."

"You have a point." Derek states before reading the small print below the bold words. "Five dollars for tongue? You that good Stilinski?"

"I don't know. Ask the jar." Stiles gestures towards the large jar filled with five dollar bills, and he raises his brows.

Derek pulls out his wallet and pulls out a ten dollar bill, then drops it into the jar.

"I don't know what more I'm allowed to give you for five extra dollars. I mean I do, but nothing PG enough for a fair with kids running around."

"I think a kiss will be just fine."

Stiles smirks, a little cocky even. And he gestures with a finger for Derek to come for so casually that anyone would think they've done this many times before. But then it hits Derek that Stiles has done this many times before, just today only. He isn't the awkward sixteen year old virgin he used to be when they first met. He's twenty now. He's had a whole lot of experience since college started, he's apparently quite the catch in Berkley according to Scott.

Derek finds himself feeling a little unsettled knowing this but leans in anyways.

This kiss had to be better than the first two. Even after over two years, Derek still remembers how shy Stiles' lips were against his that day at the baseball game. Even after almost three years, he still remembers how sloppy Stiles kissed him back at the club.

This kiss though, this kiss shows just how much experience Stiles has had over the past two years. He kisses like an expert. Stiles kisses so well he makes Derek feel like his lips are two shy virgins.

Stiles takes control of the kiss, one hand falling into Derek's hair and the other rested on his cheek. The second he asked for permission, Derek allowed it, loving the way Stiles' tongue snaked into his mouth so easily. His tongue explores Derek's mouth as if this is the first time. It feels like one of those cliche movie moments where everything disappears and it's just the two of them.

Derek licks the roof of Stiles' mouth as Stiles' tongue slides under his. From than on, the kiss got a little too sloppy to control and Derek's shaft was beginning to react. It would be the most embarrassing situation to pop a boner at a fair, so with much resistance, Derek broke the kiss.

Stiles didn't keep his lips puckered or his eyes closed like the first time. He pulled away as soon as Derek did and grinned.

**4.**

For the first time in a really long time, the pack decided to spend their Friday at Derek's loft. They were all divided at first; Isaac and Boyd were arm wrestling, Kira and Malia were flirting in the corner of the room, Mason and Liam were playing video games, Stiles and Scott were playing pool, Allison was helping Lydia terrorize Jackson into going shopping with them and Danny just stood there laughing at his best friend's misery while Erica remained beside Derek, telling him about a few things he may or may not have known about their college lives. It was nice, familiar. Derek was enjoying himself up until Scott suggested that they play Spin the Bottle.

Derek knew he should've probably backed out but Erica shoved him forward and cocked a brow, tilting her head as if challenging him. When he says he hates the pack, he specifically means Erica. Nonetheless, she wasn't taking no for an answer so he went forth and took a seat beside Allison who dimpled at him. Then the game began.

It started off pretty easy for Derek at first. They went around the circle twice and Derek had to kiss Erica then Kira. Boyd and Malia didn't mind since they all know the gender Derek leans towards or more specifically, the person he leans towards. So there was a lot of kissing going on, a lot of lighthearted insults being thrown, jokes were being cracked and things were fine. Derek should have suspected that things wouldn't remain all dandy but he didn't.

Derek leans forward and crawls a little to the middle of the circle to spin the bottle. The group watches as the bottle spins in an ongoing circle before it stops... on Isaac.

The room was silent before but somehow, it seems even more silent now. It doesn't even sound like anyone is breathing until Malia says, "just do it so we can all get it over with and continue with the game."

Derek is sitting right next to Isaac, so all he has to do is turn his head and lean forward to kiss him. Isaac only responded three seconds in, hesitant with reason because everyone at the circle knows about Derek and Stiles' unspoken agreement to be each other's soulmates.

The rule is that they have to kiss for at least thirty seconds, one minute if there is no tongue so Derek makes the best out of the situation and kisses Isaac like he'd kiss any one night stand he wanted to please. He places a hand on Isaac's hip and another on Isaac's cheek as he sits up properly. Isaac on the other hand doesn't move anything aside from his lips, obviously not wanting to risk it.

Derek knows he shouldn't challenge Stiles like that, but he does anyways and actually enjoys it once Isaac begins responding the way others usually do. He can smell Isaac's arousal but he focuses in on Stiles' anger which he is very well aware of.

Derek is also the one to add tongue. He knows that's pretty messed up on his part but he watched Stiles kiss Danny and Lydia. This should make them even.

Even isn't something Stiles likes though. It's either he's ahead or there is no battle. In this specific situation, he decides to be ahead which is why Stiles practically does a victory dance when it's his turn and the head lands on Isaac. Isaac whimpers and sighs, "I'm so screwed," but still allows it when Stiles climbs into his lap to kiss him.

Erica wolf whistles and Lydia smirks, saying something about how well she's taught him. Scott looks a little upset, Jackson says Stiles has game, Danny looks surprised and Allison is just sitting there. No one else in the room really matters for the next ten seconds except for Stiles who's made his point very clear.

When they finally break apart, Stiles' lips are as bruised and wet as Isaac's and Isaac seems a little dazed. The college student winks at Derek and gets up before walking away.

It became a war really, them kissing whoever the bottle landed on at their turn with much aggressiveness.

Derek didn't expect the head of the bottle to land on him after Stiles spun it for what he said would be his last time, but it did.

"I've been waiting for this," says Mason, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Stiles eyes Derek from across the room for a moment before getting up and making his way over to the man. Stiles kneels in front him and leans forward, hands propped on the floor to keep him steady. They lean in together and when their lips meet, something in Derek's stomach stirs.

He asks for permission to add tongue but Stiles denies, keeping his lips sealed but carrying on with the kiss for the remaining time. Stiles may be mad at him, but he still kisses just as great even when he's not trying.

It's obvious because even after Stiles pulls away, the tingly feeling on Derek's lips still lingers.

**5.**

Derek doesn't know how it happened this time. And he would say he hates Stiles but he really doesn't.

One moment, he and Stiles were standing by an ice cream truck, simply waiting to get their ice cream and then the next they're kissing.

Stiles kisses him eagerly this time, a little aggressive too, hands fisted in the werewolf's shirt. It caught Derek off guard but he's quick to respond as usual because he loves kissing Stiles. It's only happened five times, including this moment, but that's enough for Derek to declare his love for Stiles' lips.

It's a throat clearing this time that has them parting from each other. Derek has no idea who the guy is, but Stiles apparently does given the friendly and easy smile he offers.

"Theo! Hey. I didn't know you were back."

"Hey." The attractive man greets back, "just got back in town yesterday actually. I was planning on paying you a visit later this week but small town, I should've known that I would see you around."

"Yeah. Small town." Stiles chuckles, sounding slightly nervous.

Theo's light green eyes avert towards Derek who has been carefully watching the interaction. He offers the older man a warm smile as soon as Stiles opens his mouth to speak. "Oh, uh, this is Derek, my boyfriend."

Derek turns to cock a brow at Stiles who's too busy batting his eyes at the other man to notice his questioning look.

"Ah, Derek. I think you've spoken about him before," says Theo. "I'm Theo, the ex."

And suddenly, it all makes sense. Why else would Stiles just randomly introduce Derek as his boyfriend? For the slightest moment, the man had thought that they somehow started dating and he didn't know. Derek wouldn't be surprised, he tends to be oblivious but apparently he thought wrong.

Stiles is currently using him to make an ex jealous and Derek hasn't felt this used since Kate. He should call Stiles out on his lie. He should deny whatever Stiles had been saying but he doesn't because Derek is gone off the asshole and he wouldn't embarrass him like that.

Therefore, Derek decides to grab the ice cream that's been waiting for them, announce his departure then walk off to the Camaro without another word.

**+1**

"Are you mad at me?"

It's a late Thursday night, one week before the pack has to leave Beacon Hills to go back to their college lives. Stiles dropped by earlier like he always does because he's Stiles and that's just what he does. Derek never tells him to leave because he enjoys the student's company even if all Stiles does is speak a thousand words a minute based off absolutely nothing.

"Derek." Stiles is standing up now, three yards away from Derek who is sitting comfortably in the single person couch.

He lifts his head to meet Stiles' gaze and raises his brows. "Yes?"

"I asked you a question... Are you mad at me?"

"No." He isn't lying. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you've kind of been giving me the cold shoulder ever since yesterday. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the sudden kiss and saying you're my boyfriend. That wasn't fair to you and I didn't mean to do it but I wasn't really sure what to do at the time. I haven't seen Theo in a while and I kind of forgot that he was born in Beacon which means he'd visit. I wasn't prepared for that so my response was kind of idiotic but you were really the first option."

Derek closes the book he was reading and sets it aside.

"I'm not mad at you Stiles. I'm just a little upset and it's not about making me uncomfortable or anything. I'm not embarrassed to be around you. I've had that honor for years and I've never complained, I won't start now. I'm just upset at the fact that you used me to make your ex jealous. I thought you were being serious about us dating for a minute until I realized who you were talking to."

Stiles blinks at Derek like he does every time he's confused about something. "Using you to make Theo jealous? That's what you think I was doing?"

"Yeah..." Derek trails off. "Why else would you randomly do such a thing?"

"To show Theo that I'm off limits. I mean, I'm technically not yet but I'm into another guy. Theo has made it clear to me that he still wants to date me even though I dumped him a year ago. I knew that if I didn't kiss you, he'd come up to me and start flirting which would probably make you jealous or angry if I'm not reading our, y'know, this, wrong." Stiles continues, making dramatic hand motions. "I was keeping that in mind yesterday when I kissed you. He didn't try anything because he thinks we are in a solid relationship. That's what I was aiming for. I don't care about making Theo jealous, I don't care about making any guy jealous. And if I ever wanted to make anyone jealous, I wouldn't use you to do it. You'd be perfect for it, yeah, but I would never want to use you for something like that. You're too amazing for that. You... you deserve better."

Derek isn't sure how he's suppose to react when someone calls him perfect since this is the first time anyone's ever said something like that to him. But he believes his reaction is a great one because when he stands and speed walks over to Stiles to kiss him, Stiles' reaction is pretty great too.

They stand in the middle of Derek's living room, holding onto each other as they kiss passionately. Derek's hands are resting on both sides of Stiles' waist while Stiles has his arms snaked around Derek's neck.

He doesn't really remember the younger man's lips feeling this soft but maybe kissing someone feels better when it's confirmed that that person is yours.

He feels Stiles smile into the kiss. "I can't believe we've obviously been hung up on each other for so long and we're just now doing something about it."

Derek hums in agreement, allowing Stiles to push him back slowly, lips still connected as he falls onto the couch. Stiles pulls away to straddle Derek's lap before leaning in again.

Things get a little out of hand from there, but Derek doesn't mind because unlike the first time, Stiles is now legal. Therefore, he allows his hands to roam all over Stiles' body and grope his ass which earns him a very positive response. Stiles grinds down on his already growing member and Derek hisses. "We should probably take this somewhere else."

"Or I can rub us off here on the couch and we can come like two horny teenagers that just discovered what dicks can do."

Derek finds himself being fond of that idea. He allows Stiles to undress him, a little clumsily and hastily like his movements always used to be. The older man finds it amusing actually. And Stiles just glares at him for not being more helpful but goes on until the both of them are left in their underwear.

"So, how do you wanna— woah, Derek. Put me down!"

Derek does put him down, laying Stiles with his back on the couch. The college student glares at him as Derek yanks his own boxer briefs down. Stiles is now gaping at him, pretty pink lips parted and Derek thinks he sees a little drool escaping from the corny of Stiles' mouth.

"Can I suck it?"

The werewolf rolls his eyes, not biting back his grin. "You can do whatever you want with this dick later. I like the idea of handjobs right now." Because he's always had the craziest obsession with Stiles' hands. They're so beautiful, pale and scattered with moles like the rest of Stiles' body. And his fingers are so long. Derek thinks he can come by Stiles simply thrusting those glorious fingers in and out of him for a few minutes.

"Derek."

He blinks a few times to snap himself out of his own thoughts, focusing back on Stiles who is now just ask naked as he is.

Something inside of Derek stirs and he suddenly feels more heated now than ever. Stiles' cock is a beautiful, uncut, nine inches that stands proud and straight until the slight curve at the end of his own. And Derek wants. "Can I suck it?"

Stiles chuckles. "Now, now Derek. You can do whatever you please with my dick later. I like the idea of handjobs right now," say Stiles, mimicking Derek's exact words from not too long ago.

He'd like to hate Stiles for it but he's already advancing forward as Stiles reaches down to retrieve something from the back pocket of his discarded jeans. He pulls out a small pack of lube, smirking up at Derek as he holds it out. "Strawberry flavored."

"Should I ask why you just carry lube around?"

"I'm a college student, we always carry the essentials around... plus, I was being just a little hopeful and knowing you, I just suspected that you wouldn't have any."

"I'm a grown man. I have needs too."

"No babe, you're a _cave_ man."

Derek narrows his eyes but still pounces when Stiles gestures him forward like he had done at the kissing booth that time. Stiles gets himself in a seated position, allowing Derek to straddle his lap. He opens up the lube and only gets to squirt some onto his hand before the older man takes it away. Derek empties out the rest of the small pack into his own hand and tosses it aside. Stiles opens his mouth to speak but doesn't get to say anything because Derek's lips are already on his and Derek's hand takes a hold of his dick.

It takes Stiles about three seconds to get with the program before he grips the werewolf's cock and begins stroking. His strokes aren't what Derek expected them to be. He thought Stiles' hand would move quick and sloppy, yet, the man takes his time whilst holding a firm grip and moves his hand steadily. The pace gets quicker as he progresses, falling into the same rhythm as the strokes Derek began with.

"Is it a little sad that we just started and I already feel like I'm about to come?" Stiles mumbles against his lips.

Derek parts from the man and groans lightly. "No, not at all."

He looks down at both their hands, working each other to their climaxes and the sight is so beautiful it's almost heartwarming. Derek begins grinding his hips, thrusting forward slightly as Stiles' pace quickens.

He gets pretty dizzy from there, mind and body only focusing on the sensation he's trying to return. It's working if Stiles' pleasured noises are anything to go by. Their hands are now working fast on one another, which has Derek's balls tightening quicker than he wanted.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh my God, c'mon." Derek moans desperately.

"I gotchu."

Derek feels it before he sees it, Stiles' wet lips wrap around his left nipple, warm tongue lapping over the sensitive bud. And that's about all it takes for Derek's toe curling orgasm to hit, chanting Stiles' name like a prayer as he does so. Thick, white strips of come shoot up against his abdomen, some reaching his chest. Stiles continues stroking, striping him clean of all he's worth and Derek's just too sensitive to take it. His body trembles, hand stilling around Stiles' cock.

"God, you look so gorgeous like this," says the younger man, praising him. It comes out hoarse and really, all Derek has to do is pinch Stiles' tip to have him coming too.

Stiles looks breathtaking with his neck bared due to his head being thrown back. Derek can't help leaning in to kiss the skin but Stiles doesn't seem to mind which makes it okay.

Both the men still for a moment, trying to catch their breathes after such high orgasms caused by such little actions. When they're calmed, Stiles looks up to meet Derek's gaze and smirks as he wipes some of Derek's come off his abs with his thumb and sucks at the finger, keeping eye contact with the wolf.

"Fuck me." Derek gasps, mentally punching himself in the face for saying that out loud.

"If you agree to be my boyfriend."

" _Deal_ ," he says before smashing his lips into those of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if that was kind of SUCKISH. I haven't written in a while, I've been focusing on my social life my loves and I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging but I hope it was at least slightly enjoyable. ❤️
> 
> ([tumblr](http://ohmys-sterek.tumblr.com))


End file.
